


lunar pull

by summerdayghost



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Being out in space stopped Bones transformation and the pain that came with it. Or at least it usually did.





	lunar pull

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of your fave as a monster. This is more than 100 words.

Bones had spent many days and nights in the med bay, but it wasn’t often that he was the patient. He didn’t get sick easily, he was rarely stupid enough to get himself seriously injured, and being in space had stopped his, let’s say, condition cold.

Or at least it usually did. There must have been something about the planets they were passing by. There must have been a different lunar pull than usual. Something had to be up because he felt the excruciating pain that usually preceded his transformation by a couple minutes. Except he had been feeling this way for roughly an hour. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but for Bones it had just made his soul forget. Back when he lived on Earth he had gotten used to the pain, but now this was something akin to the first time.

He had confined himself to the med bay and ordered the whole crew to stay clear. Sure he was pretty harmless now, curled up on a most convenient stretcher, but in the event he turned it could be chaos. Worse than chaos.

Spock had ignored the order as if it were a simple request. He was sitting by Bones’s side stroking his arm slowly. Typical Spock. That devil was probably only just curious. Bones thought he had heard they didn’t have werewolves on Vulcan.

He was in too much pain to speak, but even if he wasn’t Bones wasn’t sure if he would have asked Spock to go. As much as it would kill Bones to admit it, even to himself, there was something about Spock’s presence that made things better if only a little bit. And Bones would swear on his profession that it really was only a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
